Wait For It
by dank.fayette
Summary: El amor no discrimina entre los pecadores y los santos.


**¡Heyo'! Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecerte, querido/a lector/a, por darle una oportunidad a este intento de historia(?). He tenido esta idea en la cabeza desde algunas semanas y de verdad necesitaba realizarla.**

 **Disclaimer: _Hamilton: An American Musical_ pertenece al gran genio de Lin-Manuel Miranda, no pretendo adueñarme de ninguno de sus personajes a través de la publicación de este fanfic. **

* * *

La cálida y anaranjada luz del sol perecía más allá del horizonte, el frío y la neblina optaban por tomar sus respectivos lugares al caer la noche, acciones que indicaban a los ciudadanos que ya era hora de ir a casa y de descansar; los hombres, sus mujeres y los niños perdían el protagonismo en el gran escenario que era la ciudad de Londres, toda luz que acompañaba las veredas desaparecía súbitamente y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el suave soplido del viento.

A la distancia se podía apreciar a dos jóvenes deambulando por las calles, sus pisadas eran tan suaves y estaban tan bien calculadas, que sus cuerpos se confundían en la inmensidad de la noche. A ratos uno de ellos moría por reírse, y la otra le daba codazos en un costado para impedirle esta precipitada acción. Ella llevaba un vestido largo y de color indescifrable debido a la oscuridad, estaba, además, polvoriento y roto por la fricción contra la tierra de las calles, por otro lado él era notoriamente más alto que ella, la llevaba casi a rastras, sujetándola firmemente por el brazo, a lo lejos se notaban sus tentaciones de risa debido a los fugaces recuerdos de los chistes internos de aquella tarde.

—Calla, Hercules —gruñó la más bajita son suavidad, su aliento bailó con la neblina al entrar en contacto con el frío.

—Todos están durmiendo —contestó el muchacho de la misma forma, mientras ahogaba una carcajada en la garganta y sus labios temblaban.

—No todos. —Ella apuntó a una vieja posada que estaba unas calles más adelante, por las ventanas se escapaba la tenue luz de una vela sucia y amarillenta.

El resto del trayecto guardaron silencio, mientras cautelosamente hacían camino hacia la ya mencionada posada. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta Hercules hizo chocar sus nudillos contra la madera húmeda tres veces, desde adentro se asomó una señora con rasgos suaves y cabello canoso, hizo pasar a ambos jóvenes y los envolvió en un abrazo. Cada noche que lograban volver al lugar sanos y salvos era un milagro.

—Tardaron más de lo normal, ya me había preocupado —acotó la señora cuando los soltó.

—No ha pasado nada, señora Morrison. —Hercules contestó, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Así es, puedo cuidarle el trasero a este grandulón sin problema. —La joven rió por lo bajo y codeó a su compañero nuevamente—, ¿los demás ya llegaron? —agregó la castaña, refiriéndose a las demás personas que se alojaban en la posada.

—Solo faltaban ustedes. —La dulce señora cerró la puerta tras ellos y, juntos, caminaron hacia la sala común. Hercules se sentó en un desgastado sillón, mientras que la señora Morrison y la joven castaña servían té para los tres en unas pequeñas tazas que se encontraban sobre la mesita de centro.

—¿Hay novedades? —preguntó el joven mientras esperaba con ansias algo de beber.

—Llegó una carta del general Washington.

La joven casi tiró la taza para Hercules al escuchar estas palabras, y el muchacho estuvo a un pelo de irse de espaldas por la sorpresa, hace meses que no recibían nada del general, era muy peligroso en esos momentos que él enviara cartas a sus espías, por lo tanto, debía ser algo verdaderamente importante.

—¿La quemaste? —Se apresuró a decir la joven luego de recobrar la compostura.

—Sí. —La señora respondió—. La quemé luego de leerla.

—¿Y qué decía? —El castaño le arrebató de las manos a su compañera la taza de té que cargaba.

La chica dio un respingo, pero no opuso resistencia ante las acciones de su compañero espía, se sentó en el sofá paralelo a él y colocó su propia taza en su regazo, mientras una sonrisa temblorosa amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro, tratando de predecir las buenas nuevas que el general tenía para todos sus espías. La mayoría de los espías americanos que trabajaban en Londres, residían en aquella posada. La señora Morrison, quien también resulta trabajar para el general Washington, cuidaba de ellos; les daba de comer y les daba un techo para vivir. Los cuidaba como si fueran sus hijos. Los espías que más éxito habían tenido y que más información habían extraído eran justamente aquellos dos jóvenes; Hercules Mulligan y Tessa Eriksson, o, como Inglaterra los conocía; James y Gabrielle Zimmerman. Hercules era soldado y espía, pero Tessa solamente era espía, ambos bajo el mando del general Washington.

Luego de darle un sorbo a su té, Caroline Morrison sonrió ampliamente para los dos muchachos. —El general está orgulloso de ustedes dos, un navío de carga saldrá mañana a las cuatro de la mañana hacia América y quiere que regresen en él. Los necesitan allá.

Tessa se levantó bruscamente, olvidando la taza que reposaba sobre ella, y se abalanzó sobre Hercules, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Por sus mejillas descendían lágrimas de felicidad, y de repente la euforia se desbordó de ambos jóvenes. Él la tomó por la cintura y la levantó por los aires, dándole vueltas hasta marearse, ambos sonreían, dejando que el momento se apoderara de ellos, olvidando por un momento la seriedad que debían tener. Pero un súbito pensamiento intrusivo invadió los pensamientos del joven, tanto alboroto podría alertar a los vecinos y podrían descubrir los planes de América por culpa de él, se sintió estúpido. Optó por volver a depositar a la joven en el suelo y, posteriormente, aferrarse al mango del sofá para que todo dejase de darle vueltas.

—Iré a empacar mis cosas —se disculpó Tessa, seguida del moreno.

Ambos caminaron por un largo y oscuro pasillo, las tablas del piso maullaban con suavidad ante cada pisada que ambos daban, el olor a humedad y el frío invernal serían cosas que ambos no extrañarían. Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta la habitación que ambos compartían, Tessa encendió una vela y la colocó en una mesita de noche, se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama que ambos compartían y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

—Extraño América, ¿sabes? Estoy cansada de ser la señora Zimmerman y de que durmamos en la misma cama, ¡es tan raro!

Hercules Mulligan rió. Sí, todo eso era extraño, es decir, ambos fingiendo ser una pareja casada... Pero bueno, gajes del oficio.

—¿Extrañarás algo de aquí? —dijo el grandulón de repente, arruinando el pacífico momento de silencio.

—La comida. —La castaña contestó, dejándose caer sobre su almohada—, ¿qué día es mañana?

—Sábado.

—Entonces aprovechemos que es fin de semana y durmamos un poco, mañana a las cuatro de la mañana tenemos que partir y quiero pegar los ojos por un rato —dijo esto último denotando cansancio en su voz.

—¿No vas a empacar? ¿O siquiera ponerte pijama?

—Tenemos toda la tarde para eso, ahora quiero dormir.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y finalmente decidió imitar las acciones de su compañera, él también estaba agotado, así que, ¿por qué no? Se quitó el saco rojo, sus botas y se recostó sobre el edredón de la enorme cama, observando así las mohosas tablas del techo, no quería ponerse muy cómodo, solo descansar un par de horas. De manera involuntaria sus ojos marrones se dirigieron hacia la figura durmiente de su amiga; estaba cubierta con el edredón, dándole la espalda y bastante pegada a la orilla. Al principio les resultaba sumamente incómodo dormir juntos, pero luego terminaron por acostumbrarse, muchos de los que alojaban ahí pasaron por la misma situación, así que no era algo nuevo.  
Hercules cerraba lentamente los ojos mientras se preguntaba qué se sentiría volver a su antigua vida. Sin duda extrañaba a sus amigos John y Lafayette, extrañaba el sol infernal que abrazaba a todos por igual durante las largas y tortuosas tardes de verano, extrañaba el batallón, el pan duro y desabrido del regimiento, beber hasta caer inconsciente y acostarse con bellas damiselas. Debía mantener un perfil bajo durante su estadía en Londres, su trabajo consistía en remendar los trajes de los soltados , mientras que Tessa cocinaba para un batallón numeroso al mando de un general de voz chillona, entre conversación y conversación de los jóvenes soldados ambos espías sonsacaban información valiosa para América y la contrabandeaban ágilmente.

—Buenas noches —dijo él, cerrando los ojos de una vez por todas.

Ella respondió con un suave gruñido, a lo que Hercules esbozó una sonrisa ladina y, luego de unos cortos segundos, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
